


Everybody, Everybody

by MiniNephthys



Category: Mogeko Castle, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, 灰色庭園 | The Gray Garden
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randomized Mogeko pairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greif+Minero, Tatsumiya+Uomi, Kcalb+Grora, Laurentia+Somewhat Strange Mogeko, Ver+Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I did randomized pairings before? Doing that again, only this time they're more gen and they're the characters with bios from Wadanohara, Gray Garden, and Mogeko Castle.
> 
> ...yes that means Squid gets in and Satanick doesn't. The world is harsh. Also no repeats, i.e. no genderswaps and no different ending Wadanoharas.

**Greif+Minero**

Greif’s home world had hardly been wet at all, and Etihw’s world not much more so. She had been reluctant to transfer over to this ocean job, but they needed a teacher, and Etihw said the experience would be good for her.

She was still getting used to it. Maybe that was making her more brusque than normal.

“Minero.”

Minero yelped. “Y-yes, Miss Greif!”

“Have you forgotten your homework, for the fifth time this week?” Greif asked.

“...maaaaaybe. But I totally for sure did it this time!” Minero shined her best pleading eyes at her. “Please let me just bring it in tomorrow? Please, please?”

“Tomorrow is a weekend,” said Greif. “See me after class.”

**Tatsumiya+Uomi**

“I am having difficulty sleeping,” said Uomi.

Tatsumiya nodded, intent on helping and advising the princess as always. “Is it because of your long sleep earlier?”

“...That might be part. I think most of it is because of stress.” After everything that happened, she wasn’t surprised to hear Uomi admit that. What she was surprised to hear was Uomi asking, “Would you sing me to sleep, Tatsumiya?”

“Of course, Princess.”

It had been a long time since she’d sung lullabies to anyone… since Wadanohara was very young. The words didn’t matter, only the soft, gentle melodies.

Partially into the second lullaby, Jiiya whispered to her, “She’s fallen asleep.”

“Oh.” She hadn’t been able to tell, with Uomi’s eyes still open.

**Kcalb+Grora**

The silence in the room hung heavily over Kcalb and Grora.

Grora was the first to speak. “Sir Devil, I can’t apologize if I’m not sorry. Most of the damage was Ater’s fault anyway.”

“...Won’t ask you to.” Kcalb rubbed his forehead. “You know Ater’s never going to give your eye back.”

“She’ll start feeling bad about it in a hundred years! ...Maybe!” she said.

After a sigh, he said, “She never feels bad about anything. She’s a cat.”

“...speaking of eye injuries, why doesn’t the head angel-” After seeing Kcalb wince, Grora added quickly, “Sorry, shouldn’t have asked.”

“...it’s alright.”

It wasn’t really alright, but Grora never brought up Wodahs’ injury to Kcalb again.

**Laurentia+Somewhat Strange Mogeko**

“This tea.” Laurentia reclined further on Somewhat Strange Mogeko’s couch. “This tea is delicious.”

“Do you think so?” asked Somewhat Strange Mogeko. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it, I hardly ever get a chance to share with fellow tea enthusiasts. Obviously, the other Mogekos aren’t cultured enough to have a taste for it.”

“No?” she asked. “It’s always prosciutto with them, what a shame~”

“I have nothing against prosciutto,” he said. “It’s just not my preference. What else do you favor, miss?”

“Hmmm, I’d say my next favorite food is anything salty, like the tears of those about to die~”

“...Right.”

****

**Ver+Sheep**

If Ver had any bad habits, one of them was definitely bantering with her opponent in the middle of a fight.

“So I don’t get what you see in this Old guy,” she said, swiping at Sheep.

Sheep dashed out of the way. “Oh, lots of things, mheehee~ He’s cool, and he’s good-looking, especially with that scar!”

“Want a face scar to match his?” she asked. “Since we’re here.”

They grinned. “It’d heal right up now, but thanks for the offer. Maybe I won’t make you suffer too much… no, I changed my mind.”

“Too bad.” Ver took another stab at her, this one hitting its target. “I was feeling charitable.”

“Charity will get you killed~” they answered, sing-song.

“Yeah?” she asked. “You can tell me that if you survive.”


	2. Creamil+Uomi, Artamos+mogeko, Sal+Macarona, Moge-ko+Shinya, Reficul+Miyura

**Creamil+Uomi**

Creamil blamed Minero for everything, and usually it was Minero’s fault. Usually, but not always. When it was both of their faults, things could end up catastrophic.

Their last argument had ended up so destructive that they’d both been summoned to the princess to testify separately about what had happened.

Uomi stared Creamil down. She was always staring.

“...Princess.” Creamil swallowed. “You don’t think it’s my fault, right? She wouldn’t apologize at all and it’s mostly her fault anyway.”

“Even if it is not entirely your fault,” said Uomi, “you should apologize.”

“Why?” Creamil didn’t want to question the princess, but apologizing to Minero of all people?

Uomi said, “That will lead to her apologizing more quickly, and then you will be able to make amends and move on. ...I know from experience.”

...Well, if the princess thought that was the best idea, maybe she’d be able to stomach it.

**Artamos+mogeko**

Not kingly at all, was Artamos’s opinion of the small yellow cat thing that claimed to be King of Mogekos, mogeko.

First of all, he had leered at Artamos’s precious daughter on the way in, and that was unacceptable.

Secondly, it seemed that his only concerns as a ruler were food, porn, and high school girls, and that was no way at all to rule! Artamos understood the love of women, sure, but adult women. And did mogeko’s kingdom even have a standing army? Tsk, tsk.

“You’re not kingly at all, moge,” said mogeko. “Your castle doesn’t even have giant paintings of you everywhere. And you’ve got no trumpeters to announce your awesome presence.”

“You’re looking for ‘show-offish’, not ‘kingly’,” said Artamos, narrowing his optics. “I am a very fine king, unlike some in this room I could name.”

“...The servants, moge?”

“I meant you.”

**Sal+Macarona**

Sal had made the following mistakes that led to this current situation:

He had left the water. He was not helpless on land, far from it, but it was not his natural habitat, and he was a tiny bit slower and weaker there. Had he been in the ocean, he would have been completely fine.

He had underestimated a shy, unassuming angel who could barely stand up to her friends, let alone enemies. So sue him.

He had provoked said shy, unassuming angel only to discover that she had a tendency to fly into a berserker rage.

He had assumed his usual sadomasochism would have meant any fight was nothing to be concerned about, but there was sadomasochism and then there was getting beaten into tiny meaty bits that were not putting themselves back together (probably a holy angel thing) and he was starting to get worried about this.

Fuck Macarona. He never thought he’d say this, but he missed the blue sea already. At least there nobody took chunks off him with their fists.

**Moge-ko+Shinya**

“Liar,” said Moge-ko, sing-song, to the boy across the room. Next to her, strung up on a cross, Yonaka whimpered.

Shinya lifted his knife, defensive. “I haven’t said anything yet.”

Moge-ko’s smirk widened as she slowly began to approach Shinya. “Doesn’t matter, you’re still a liar~ You’ve been lying for years and you’re lying now. Thought you’d come to sister’s rescue, mogege~? Be a good big brother? You liar~”

Shinya’s expression darkened. “What you say doesn’t matter. I will protect her from you.”

Moge-ko’s eyes flashed red as her mouth twisted into a snarl. “Yonaka-tan is Moge-ko’s toy and you won’t get in the way!”

**Reficul+Miyura**

“Dude,” said Miyura, “sweet duds. Where’d you pick them up?”

The winged woman turned to look at her. “Thank you. I’ve been wearing this style since… hm, a long time ago. I can’t remember exactly when I last purchased new clothes.”

“That long ago, huh? So you couldn’t tell me where to get some like them? Dang.” Miyura drooped a little, but only for a second before perking back up. “So hey, what brings you ‘round these parts? We don’t get visitors a lot.”

She replied, “Hm? I’m only on a stroll.”

“...This a ‘killing whoever I run into and feel like killing’ stroll? ‘Cause we had one of those guys around here recently, he was pretty scary…”

“Oh, no, I don’t plan to kill anyone here at the moment.” Her tone was as polite as ever, but something in it told Miyura that if she ever changed her mind, Miyura’d be doomed.

...Why was it always the strolling ones?


End file.
